The Haunted Race Track
by chilled monkey
Summary: Satsuki and co. investigate when Hajime's cousin is injured during a motor race.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Stories/Gakko no Kaiden or any of its characters. No profit is being made from this story.

The cars sped around the track, the noise of their engines almost drowning out the cries of the crowd.

Watching from the stands, Satsuki tried to appear interested for her friends sake, although Keiichirou, Hajime and Reo probably wouldn't have noticed since all of them had their eyes glued to the race. Momoko watched the race with her usual calm smile. Noticing her friend's discomfort she turned to her and asked, "is something wrong Satsuki-chan?"

"Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong" she replied. "I'm just not very interested in motor racing."

"Neither am I" said Momoko. "But it is nice for us all to spend time together again."

"That's true" Satsuki agreed with a smile.

It had now been over a month since they had sealed away Lord Ohma and the Ghost Diary's pages had turned blank. Despite graduating, Momoko kept in touch with all of them and they got together whenever they could. Today Hajime had invited all of them to the race track to watch his cousin Koji, an up-and-coming racer.

"Yes, come on Koji!" Hakime yelled. His cousin's car was currently in the lead. It looked like he was certain to win.

Momoko suddenly tensed, her eyes widening in alarm.

"What's wrong Momoko-chan?" asked Satsuki.

Before she could reply, Koji's car suddenly veered wildly to the side and crashed into a wall.

"Koji!" Hajime yelled.

"Sis, what's happening?" said a bewildered Keiichirou.

Satsuki stared in dismay at the crashed car as a rescue crew rushed over and helped him out. They were barely able to get clear in time before the gas tank ignited, sending up a cloud of flame.

Hajime sighed as he hung up the phone and turned to his friends. "Koji's father said he has a concussion but he'll be all right."

"Thank goodness" said Momoko. The others all nodded.

"We should send him a get well soon card" Satsuki suggested.

"Thanks" said Hajime but he still seemed downcast. After a moment he said, "Koji has no idea what happened. He says the wheel started turning by itself, but they've examined the car and they can't find anything wrong with it. It must have been his fault."

Satsuki shrugged. "Let's just be glad he's all right after an accident like that."

"No, it wasn't an accident" said Momoko, her voice gentle but firm.

They looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" asked Reo.

"Just before his car crashed I felt a powerful spiritual force" she replied.

"But aren't the ghosts supposed to be gone now?" Hajime wondered.

"Wait a minute" said Satsuki. She took off her backpack and took out the Ghost Diary. Although they no longer needed it she still kept it for sentimental reasons. She opened it and gasped.

"Everyone… the pages are full again!"

"No way!" Reo exclaimed.

She turned the book around and sure enough the text and illustrations had returned.

"The ghosts must have returned" said Satsuki. "More of them must have been awakened from spiritual sleep."

"Does it say what ghost could have caused the crash?" asked Momoko.

Satsuki flipped through the pages for a moment. "Here. The Ghost Racer."

The picture was of a man dressed in a glowing white racing suit with a white helmet covering his head. A black visor hid his face completely.

"October 2nd the Ghost Racer appeared" Satsuki read. "He died in a crash when his car went out of control just as he was about to win a race. Now he seeks revenge on anyone about to win a motor race."

"It's like Datto" said Reo. "Does it say how to put him to spiritual sleep?"

"We have to get a picture of him and chant ""Speeding spirit now be still.""

"I'll look it up on the internet" said Reo. "I can get a picture there."

Satsuki looked up, a look of determination on her face. "We have to come back this evening and put the Ghost Racer into spiritual sleep."

"Right" her friends all replied.

That evening, as the sun was setting, they met up near the race track.

"Reo, do you have the picture?" Satsuki asked.

"Right here" he said as he held it up.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Hajime asked.

They all nodded except for Keiichirou. "I'm scared sis," he said, trembling as he spoke. "I wish Amanojaku was here."

"Don't worry Keiichirou" replied Satsuki. "We can do this."

"It's all right Keiichirou-kun" Momoko added with a kind smile. "We'll protect you."

He seemed to relax slightly. "Okay."

"Right, let's go" said Hajime.

The group headed warily on to the track. "We should start where the crash happened today" said Reo. "That's probably where we'll find him."

As they were passing the garage the main door suddenly rattled. They stopped and spun to face it as it opened.

Near the back of the garage was a sleek red race car. As they watched the glowing figure of the Ghost Racer appeared in the driver's seat, hands on the steering wheel. The headlamps came on, forcing them to shield their eyes, and the engine roared to life.

The group barely got out of the way as the car sped out of the garage, the door slamming shut behind it.

"Split up!" Hajime yelled. "He can't follow us all."

They ran in different directions. The car stayed still, its engine revving while the Ghost Racer turned to look at each of them as he tried to select the weakest target. Finally he settled on Satsuki and Keiichirou. Satsuki was holding her little brother by his hand as he ran, stumbling and tripping, thus slowing her down.

He slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car shot forwards. Satsuki and Keiichirou were thrown apart as they narrowly dodged it. The Ghost Racer spun the wheel, throwing the car into a spin. With expert skill he brought the spin to a halt and sped towards Keiichirou. The little boy stood frozen in terror as the car's headlights washed over him.

"Keiichirou-kun!" Momoko cried. She jumped forwards and pushed him out of harm's way just in time. The car roared past them, making her purple hair billow in its wake.

"Momo-neechan" he cried, hugging her tightly.

"There there Keiichirou-kun" she said gently as she helped him stand up.

Angered by the attack on her brother, Satsuki yelled "everyone together and say the spell."

All of them gathered together in a huddle just as the car spun around for another attack. Reo hurriedly took out the photo and handed it to Satsuki. She held it up and they all began to chant.

"Speeding spirit now be still. Speeding spirit now be still."

The engine stalled and the car came to a halt just a few feet in front of them. The Ghost Racer opened the door and stepped out. Silently he advanced on them.

The group fought down their fear and continued to chant. "Speeding spirit now be still. Speeding spirit now be still."

The Ghost Racer suddenly stopped, one hand reaching for Satsuki. As they continued to chant he glowed brightly and vanished.

"Yes, he's gone!" Hajime exclaimed.

Before anyone could reply, a light appeared on the other side of the race track. A voice yelled "what's going on?"

"Run!" said Satsuki.

They hurried off. By the time the security guard arrived all he found was a car lying on the track.

The guard scratched his head in bewilderment. "What the heck happened here?"

The next day Satsuki studied the newspaper intently and then looked up at her friends. "There's no mention of any of us" she said. "We'd gone by the time the guard arrived."

All of them were relieved. "So what about the Ghost Diary?" asked Reo.

Satsuki picked it up and opened it. The pages were still filled. She shrugged. "I guess our work isn't done yet."

"What!" Reo exclaimed. "We're still going to be chased around by ghosts?"

Momoko smiled. "Don't worry Reo-san. We will be fine as long as we stay together."

Satsuki returned her friend's smile. "Thank you Momoko-chan."

"Right! One for all and all for one" Hajime exclaimed.

Satsuki and Momoko giggled. "One for all and all for one" they repeated happily, as did Keiichirou and (reluctantly) Reo.

In the tree where he resided peacefully Amanojaku sensed what had happened. _Good luck kids_ he thought.

The End.

Author's note: As fans of "Top Gear" will no doubt recognise the Ghost Racer's appearance is based on The Stig.


End file.
